fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Podziemna Arena Walk
Chris: 'W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki pod Ziemią! Na zadaniu uczestnicy musieli odnaleźć Mindy która została zasypana w jaskini z lawą. Drużynie Czarnego Złota udało się wygrać nawet jeżeli było ich tylko dwóch przeciwko ośmiu! Kara, od której wszyscy trzymali się z daleka z powodu smrodu spowodowanego sztuczną lawą, zdołała znaleźć nieprzytomną Mindy. Potem okazało się że to nie Dan spowodował że jaskinia się zasypała, tylko dynamit z nieznanego pochodzenia. Na końcu drużyna Szalonych Górników chciała pobyć się Izy, która przez większość czasu nie pomagała w zadaniach, ale Sofie nakłoniła kilka osób żeby głosowali na Jecka, więc to on wyleciał. Kto wyleci następny? Czy Staci dowie się że Sofie pozbyła się chłopaka który jej się podobał? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną... Porażke... pod Ziemią! ''(intro) ''W domku Szalonych Górników:'' ''' Iza: ''(do Majkela) Idę do łazienki. Zobaczymy się później w stołówce, Majkel. '''Majkel: '''Okej, Iza. ''(Iza wychodzi, a Staci podchodzi do Majkela) Staci: 'Hej, Majkel~. '''Majkel: '''Oh... cześć, Staci. '''Staci: '''Tak sobie myślałam... raczej jeszcze ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy przedtem, więc chciałabym cię lepiej poznać. '''Majkel: '''Uh, nie mam nic przeciwko. To może się przejdziemy i wtedy pogadamy? '''Staci: '''Okej. ''(Staci i Majkel wychodzą, kiedy Mindy się na nich patrzy.) '''Mindy: '''No i znów się zaczyna.... kolejny chłopak którego będzie próbowała poderwać. '''Blejt: '''Heh, ale z nim na pewno się jej nie uda. On myśli tylko o Izie cały czas. '''Sofie: '''Hmm... ''' Garry: ''(Do Mindy)'' Jak się czujesz? No wiesz, po tym jak utkłaś zakopana w tamtej jaskini... Mindy: 'Raczej w porządku... nic poważnego mi się nie stało. Tylko trochę głodna jestem... Może pójdziemy coś zjeść? '''Garry: '''Okej. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu. ''(Garry i Mindy wychodzą.) ''W stołówce:'' (Blejt, Michał, Garry, Mindy, Sofie i Iza siedzą z dala od Kary.) 'Kara: '''Grr.... Przecież nie jest tak źle! Blejt, chodź tutaj! '''Blejt: '''U-Uh... czy na pewno muszę? '''Kara: '''Tak! Jesteś moim chłopakiem, więc dla czego niby masz nie siedzieć ze mna?! '''Blejt: '''U-Ugh... okej. Może ten smród... jest prawie nie do zniesienia... ale dobrze... ''(Blejt idzie i siada obok Kary, i zaczynają razem jeść śniadanie.) 'Iza: '''Hmm... gdzie ten Majkel... powinien już tu być! '''Michał: '''Może twój chłopak wreszcie zmądrzał i postanowił cię zostawić. '''Iza: '''Hej! ''(W tym momencie Staci i Majkel wchodzą do stołówki.) 'Michał: '...hmm, ja tylko żartowałem, ale chyba wygląda na to że miałem racje... tylko że jeśli zostawił by cie dla Staci, to chyba jednak nie zmądrzał. 'Iza: '''Majkel! Gdzie ty byłeś! I dlaczego przyszedłeś ze Staci?! '''Majkel: '''Po prostu poszliśmy razem na spacer. '''Staci: '''I rozmawialiśmy o tylu ciekawych rzeczach... '''Iza: '''Majkel, masz się trzymać od niej z daleka! '''Majkel: '''Uh, dlaczego? '''Iza: '''Czy to oznacza że zdradzasz mnie? '''Majkel: '''Co!? Nie! Przecież wiesz że nigdy bym cię nie zdradził! '''Iza: '''Więc trzymaj się od niej z daleka. '''Majkel: '... (wzdycha) Okej. Przepraszam, Staci. '''Staci: '''Oh, nie martw się o tą... wiem jakie dziewczyny potrafią być kiedy są zasdrosne. ''' ' (Chris wchodzi do stołówki.) '''Chris: '''Wygląda na to... że Kara wciąż nie pozbyła się swojego "problemu". Ale to nie ważne, czas żebym coś ogłosił. Drużyny zostają oficjalnie rozwiązane! ' ' Chris: 'Ale to nie wszystko. Dwie osoby powracają do programu! Dan i Helena. Ponieważ Dan został niesłusznie oskarżony o sprawienie że jaskinia się zawaliła, dostał drugą szansę. (Dan i Helena wchodzą do stołówki.) '''Helena: '''Hej, frajerzy! ...no i Staci. '''Staci: '''Helena! Cieszę się że wróciłaś. '''Mindy: '(wzdycha) ...wiedziałam że wróci... '''Garry: '''Mówiłaś coś? '''Mindy: '''Oh, nie, nic. '''Sofie: '''Cieszę się że twoja kuzynka wróciła, Staci! '''Helena: '''Oh, Sofie... Uhm, Staci, musimy później porozmawiać na temat Sofie. '''Staci: '''Eh? Czemu? '''Helena: '''Później ci wytłumaczę. '''Staci: '''Uh, okej. '''Dan: ''(do Mindy) ''Uhm... jak się czujesz po tym co się stało? Na prawdę myślałem że to przeze mnie się ta jaskinia zasypała... znając moje szczęście to by było prawdopodobne. A ty w dodatku uratowałaś mi życie w jednym z początkowych zadań, więc naprawdę się martwiłem. '''Mindy: '''Oh, nie martw się o to. To moja wina że tego nie przewidziałam. '''Dan: '''Kto w ogóle mógł to przewidzieć... '''Mindy: '''Uh, racja... ahaha... ' Dan: 'Hmm... jest jedna rzecz która mnie zastanawia... skąd się tamten dynamit wziął? '''Mindy: '''Hmm... też mnie to zastanawia. '''Garry: '''Może.... ktoś z nas go tam położył? '''Dan: '''Ale kto by to zrobił!? ''(Mindy i Garry patrzą na Staci) 'Dan: '''Uhm... chyba nie uważacie na serio że to była ona? '''Garry: '''Hmm... jestem pewien że ona za Mindy nie przepadała... więc wszystkiego bym się spodziewał... '''Dan: '''Ale Mindy tam mogła umrzeć! To są poważne oskarżenia. '''Garry: '...czyli potrzebujemy dowodów. Mam zamiar poszukać jakiś dowodów później. 'Mindy: '...okej. Nie jestem pewna czy ona na pewno to zrobiła, ale lepiej się upewnić. 'Chris: '''Skoro już się przywitaliście z osobami które powróciły, czas na zadanie. Dzisiaj, będziemy mieć walki na arenie! Jako pierwszą część zadania będziecie musieli udać się do szopy na północ od stołówki, gdzie znajdziecie rzeczy które będziecie mogli użyć jako broni podczas walki na arenie. Ale lepiej się pośpieszcie za nim inni zabiorą najlepsze bronie! Możecie zaczynać! ''(Kara i Blejt wybiegają ze stołówki.) 'Michał: '''Lepiej będzie jak zaczekamy chwile za nim zaczniemy biegnąć.... Niech Kara się trochę oddali. '''Iza: '''Popieram ten pomysł. ''(Osoby w stołówce zaczekali jakiś czas a potem zaczeli biegnąć do szopy.) ''W szopie:'' (Kara i Blejt wbiegają do szopy i zaczynaj się rozglądać.) 'Blejt: '''Hmm... co my tu mamy... uh... ryba... bicz... wiaderko... jakieś kije... miotła... młot... i dwa drewniane miecze! '''Kara: '''No to chyba bierzemy miecze? '''Blejt: '''Ja wezmę ten młot. '''Kara: '''Okej. ''(Kara bierze drewniany miecz, a Blejt bierze młot i wychodzą razem ze szopy. Po chwili Helena przybiega, a za nią wbiegają Mindy i Garry.) '''Helena: ''(zauważyła miecz) Będzie mój! ''(Helena szybko wzięła drewniany miecz i wybiegła.) Garry: 'Hmm... Chyba weźmiemy to kije? '''Mindy: '''Okej. ''(Mindy i Garry biorą kije a potem wychodzą. Potem Staci i Sophie przybiegają.) 'Sofie: '''Hmm... co powinnyśmy wziąć? '''Staci: '''Hmm.... Ja biorę ten bicz! '''Sofie: '''Oh, twoje decyzje są zawsze takie wspaniałe! Jesteś taka niesamowita, Staci! ....może powiesz mi co ja mam wziąć? '''Staci: '''Uh... możesz wziąć to miotła. Chociaż będzie czym posprzątać w domku przegranych. Ale oczywiście to ty będziesz sprzątać. '''Sofie: '''Oczywiście, Wasza Wysokość---- chciałam powiedzieć, Staci. '''Staci: '''Ah, nie martw się, możesz nazywać mnie jak chcesz, hihi. '''Sofie: '...! Dziękuję, Wasza Wysokość! (Staci bierze bicz, a Sofie bierze miotłę a potem obie wychodzą.) ''' (Następnie przybiegają Majkel i Iza.) Majkel: '''Ryba, wiaderko i kij... to wszystko? '''Iza: '''Hmm... to ja chyba zabiorę ten kij. Ty możesz wziąć tą obślizgłą rybę. '''Majkel: '''Uh, okej. ''' (Majkel i Iza wychodzą, a potem Michał wbiega.) Michał: '...zostało tylko wiaderko!? Ugh... ''(Michał bierze wiaderko, wychodzi, a potem Dan wbiega.) 'Dan: '''Nic tu nie ma! -wzdycha- ...takie już jest moje szczęście... ''(Deska z sufitu spada na głowę Dana.) 'Dan: '''Ał! ....to chyba się na da na broń? ''(Dan bierze deskę i wybiega.) ''Przed areną:'' (Wszyscy już są.) '''Chris: '''Wygląda na to że już każdy ma swoją broń. Więc pora na drugą część zadania. Czyli oczywiście walki na arenie. Zostaniecie losowo dobrani w pary które będą walczyć. Jest was 11 więc jedna osoba nie zostanie wybrana, i dostanie nietykalnośc bez walki! Jak już zostaniecie dobrani w pary, będziecie walczyć aż jedna osoba z pary się nie podda lub nie straci przytomności. No więc, czas wybrać pary. ''Wyniki losowego wybierania:'' Mindy - Kara Garry - Iza Majkel - Michał Sofie - Staci Dan - Blejt '''Chris: '''Wygląda na to że Helena będzie miała dzisiaj nietykalność. '''Helena: '''Tak! ...chociaż miałam nadzieje że będę mogła dokopać Mindy. ''' ' '''Chris: '''No więc, możemy zaczynać pierwszy pojedynek... Mindy i Kara. '''Mindy: '''Uhm, ja już się mogę poddać. ...wolę się do niej nie zbliżać.... z jasnych powodów... '''Kara: '''Grr... '''Chris: '''Hmm, no więc Kara zdobywa nietykalność. ' Chris: 'Następna para to Garry i Iza. Wejdźcie na arenę. ''(Garry i Iza wchodzą na arenę,) ''' ' (Garry i Iza zaczynają walkę, obaj używali kiji, aż... Iza złamała paznokcia!) 'Iza: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! ''(Garry zostaje oszołomiony przez krzyk Izy a ona zaczyna go bić po głowie kijem aż on nie traci przytomności.) 'Iza: '''To twoja winaaa!!!!!!!!!!! '''Chris: '''Uhm, już wystarczy, Iza. Zdobywasz nietykalność. '''Iza: '''Oh... Yay! '''Majkel: '''Gratulacje, Iza! '''Chris: '''Teraz kolej no Majkela i Michała. '''Iza: '''Na pewne to wygrasz, Majkel! '''Majkel: '''Oczywiście. ''(Majkel i Michał wchodzą na arenę. Majkel ma ze sobą rybę jako broń, a Michał wiaderko.) 'Majkel: '''Pfft... I co ty chcesz mi zrobić tym wiaderkiem? '''Michał: '''Zobaczysz. ''(Majkel zaczął atakować Michał rybą, ale on cały czas bronił się wiaderkiem.) ' (Michał podchacza Majkela kiedy się broni, Majkel upada na ziemię, a wtedy Michał szybko zakłada mu wiaderko na głowę.) Majkel: 'Eh?! Co się stało?! Nic nie wiedzę, ugh! ''(Majkel zaczął próbować uderzyć Michała rybą, ale nic nie widział i wszedł w ścianę, uderzając się w głowę i tracąc przytomność.) 'Michał: '''Pfft... I dlatego rozum zawsze przewyższa sprawność fizyczną. '''Chris: '''I tak właśnie Michał otrzymuje nietykalność! Następni są Staci i Sofie. '''Sofie: '''Nie ma mowy żebym miała się bić z Staci! Poddaję się! '''Chris: '''Uh, okej. Więc Staci otrzymuje nietykalność. '''Staci: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Więc pora na ostatni pojedynek. Dan i Blejt. ''(Dan i Blejt wchodzą na arenę. Blejt ma młot, a Dan me deskę.) 'Blejt: '''Mógłbyś się już poddać... nie masz ze mną szans. '''Dan: '''Uh... myślałem żeby tak zrobić... ale, wtedy prawdopodobnie znając moje szczęście został bym wyeliminowany, więc postanowiłem chociaż spróbować. '''Blejt: '''Heh... Skoro się zdecydowałeś jednak ze mną walczyć, wydajesz się raczej odważny... lubię to, ale i tak niestety będziesz musiał przegrać. (''Blejt zaatakował Dana młotem, Dan próbował się obronić deską, ale została ona połamana w pół.) 'Dan: '''Gah! '''Blejt: '''I co zrobisz teraz? '''Dan: '''Uhhh.... ''(Blejt zaczyna się śmiać, aż... Dan kopie go poniżej pasa!) 'Dan: '''Ahh!!! '''Blejt: '''GAH! ''(Blejt upada na ziemię i zwija się w kłębek. Wtedy Dan szybko zabiera jego młot i unosi go nad głowę Blejta.) 'Dan: '''Poddaj się! '''Blejt: '...! O-Okej! Wygrałeś! Poddaję się! '''Chris: '''To oznacza że Dan zdobywa nietykalność! ''' <'Blejt: Nie mogę uwierzyć że ten frajer mnie pokonał! I to jeszcze w taki sposób! Ugh...!>' ' Chris: '''Czyli to oznacza że zadanie już się skończyło. Osoby które nie zdobyły nietykalności to: Blejt, Garry, Sofie, Majkel i Mindy. Zobaczymy się na ceremonii, a teraz macie trochę wolnego czasu. ''W domku przegranych: (W domku są Blejt, Sofie, Majkel i Mindy.) Majkel: 'Hmm... Garry nie jest tutaj? '''Mindy: '''Oh... Garry gdzieś wyszedł jakiś czas temu. '''Sofie: '''Hmm... Ja też się pójdę przejść. ''(Sofie wychodzi.) 'Blejt: '''Hmph, ciekawy który z was frajerów dzisiaj wyleci... '''Mindy: '''A skąd ta pewność że ty nie wylecisz? '''Majkel: '''Właśnie. Ty jesteś jednym z lepszych zawodników... taka okazja żeby cię wyeliminować może się nie powtórzyć. '''Blejt: '''Ugh... Nie ma mowy żebym wyleciał przez to że przegrałem z tamtym frajerem! ''(Blejt wychodzi z domku zły.) ''U Garrego:'' (Garry jest w miejscu w którym Mindy była zasypana... szuka czegoś aż znajduje... jedną z kamer programu.) 'Garry: '''Znalazłem... Na tym musi być nagrane kto podkłada ten dynamit! ''(Garry sprawdza nagranie... i widzi na nim Mindy na kamienie nad lawą aż... nagle, niedaleko kamery, ktoś kładzie dynamit, ale widać tylko rękę tej osoby... a na tej ręce widać bransoletkę należącą do Staci!) 'Garry: '''Wiedziałem! Mam dowód! Teraz muszę go pokazać innym! ''(Nagle ktoś uderza Garrego w tył głowy deską, i upada on na ziemię nieprzytomny.) '''???: Hihihi... Jakie dowody? (Widać jak ta sama ręka jak na nagraniu zabiera kamerę którą Garry znalazł.) W toalecie(pokoju zwierzeń): ' '''W domku zwycięzców: Staci: ''(Do Heleny)'' Hej, Helena. Mówiłaś że chcesz ze mną porozmawiać o Sofie, co nie? Helena: 'Eh? Co? Z-Zdawało ci się! Uh... Muszę się iść przejść. ''(Helena szybko wychodzi.) '''Staci: '''To było... dziwne. '''Michał: '''Ona wydawała się przestraszona... ale to przecież Helena. Co mogło ją przestraszyć? '''Staci: '''Nie mam pojęcia. '''Dan: '''Hmm... chyba już na głosowania, powinniśmy iść. '''Michał: '''Racja. ''Głosowanie:'' '''Blejt: '''Majkel. '''Majkel: '''Blejt. '''Staci: '''Garry. ''Na ceremonii:'' (Wszyscy oprócz Garrego już są) '''Chris: '''Hmm... Garry jeszcze tu nie jest. Zaczniemy bez niego. '' 'Chris: '''Dzisiaj węgle dostają Kara, Staci, Michał, Iza, Dan, Helena, Mindy, Sofie, Majkel. Blejt or Garry? Garry or Blejt? Ostatniego węgla dostaje... ... .... ... ... ... .... ... ... .... ... .... ... ... .... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ....Blejt! '''Blejt: '''Tak! ''(Garry przychodzi.) 'Mindy: '''Garry! Gdzie byłeś!? '''Garry: '''Ugh... ktoś mnie uderzył w głowę.... i straciłem przytomność... '''Dan: '''Ale kto mógł zrobić coś takiego?! '''Garry: '''To musiała być... Staci! '''Staci: '''Co!? '''Garry: '''Zanim zostałem uderzony... znalazłem kamerę z jaskini lawy.... a na niej widziałem jak zostawiasz ten dynamit! A raczej widziałem tylko twoją rękę, ale tam była twoja bransoletka, więc jestem pewien że to ty! Dlatego mnie uderzyłaś w głowę, co nie?! I ukradłaś kamerę żeby pozbyć się dowodów! '''Staci: '''A-Ale... ja naprawdę nic nie zrobiłam... '''Garry: '''Na serio uważasz że ci uwierzę po tym co było z Eweliną. '''Sofie: '''Grr..... Staci by tego nie zrobiła! A poza tym, zostałeś wyeliminowany, więc znikaj stąd! ''(Sofie wzięła Garrego i rzuciła go na wagonik z węglem który przez to odjechal z Garrym.) '''Mindy: '''Garry...! Ugh... ''' ' ' '''Chris: '''To już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka. Dzisiaj wyleciał Garry! Czy Staci na prawdę wysadziła jaskinie lawy? Czy może był to ktoś inny? Kto wyleci następnym razem? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną... Porażke... pod Ziemią!